zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KingFredrick VI
Questions I see you left a message on Jedimasterlink's talk page asking about what you can help out with. Since he's not on at the time, I figured I'd take the liberty of responding for him. Well, obviously the point of the wiki is just to help out with whatever needs fixing; we don't have any specific projects or anything going at the moment, so I'd just poke around and look for errors and try and fix them (I like to ). Additionally, just figured I'd let you know, nothing here really requires HTML because wikia sites use Wikitext. Oh yeah, and before I forget, welcome to Zeldapedia! -'Minish Link' 19:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Any user that knows both HTML and Wiki commands can be useful no matter what other users might imply by using HTML code in an attempt to prove a point. As Minish said though, there is hardly ever a need for HTML but it could come in handy. Hopefully your skills can help benefit this wiki. --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::For the record, that message included not one actual question. --AuronKaizer ' 21:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Heh, I know, I was responding to his header titled questions. Probably should've put "RE:". ::::Probably should've signed your response as well, Minish. Anyway, sorry it took a couple days to respond, the past weeks have been very busy for me. There really isn't a particular thing we need someone's help to complete at the moment, so for now just look around and see what you can fix or improve on your own. Jedimasterlink (talk) 10:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Image Because of the general low quality of the resized image you posted as well as it not having a background, I'm going to count that image as your personal image (an image used for your userpages and personal things). If you want something else as your one personal image, you have to have that deleted. Also, just my two cents, but I think it'd be a lot easier just to do and have the higher quality image, though that's just me. -'Minish Link 23:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Gallery I noticed your gallery edits and I believe you could do something similar using the type="slideshow" instead of "slider" since slider images work best if they are 673x410. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:33, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Indent Firstly, please sign your posts with ~~~~. Secondly, yes there is; just type a : at the beginning of your message, adding more if you want more of an indent (i.e. ::, :::, etc.). -'Minish Link' 21:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Youtube video No offense or anything, but...why are you showing me this, exactly? -'Minish Link' 14:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, okay. -'Minish Link' 20:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Solved the Mystery Digital DNA3 Has the Red-ring of Death harsh can he get another xbox or is that the only one he has with them. Hope he's okay man Love Dan67. sorry for that. i just wanted the badge thingie :) That's ok, also, make sure you sign your posts with ~~~~. --Frederick (Talk) twitter Reply from your message on Greegee Wiki Okay.i'll try to keep them away. Thanks for the little help you did there (though it was undone,but that's why i asked for it). --LET'S SMW HACK! ~Laigy 08:59, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your comment. sorry about that made too many sections how do i delete them? Helping Ready to get pictures--(Dan67 (talk) 15:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC)) ... I was blocked too. LET'S SMW HACK! ~Laigy 22:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) No My IP ain't there,but when i see my user page it does says "blocked" next to my name and when i try to edit it still says i am. LET'S SMW HACK! ~Laigy 22:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) "Universal talk page" Hi, while this is a talk page, it is not a universal talk page. We don't really need users from other wikis coming here just to leave messages. This is what central is for. – ''Jäzz '' 22:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ok...I'll change it in a few minutes -_- Ok, now my talk links to community! --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} (talk) 19:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC)) Yes I am still here